Don't fuck with my bread and butter
by Salvo1985
Summary: Sam and Luke went through the whole day during their scavenger hunt, and luke realized he and sam don't have much in common, but there is a chance for them to become a thing, to be 'canon' there is a chance for them to be a couple- pfft. not if linka has anything to do with it! (rewite of one scene from racing hearts)


the badder splattered all over Sam, Luke stared, then broke out in laughter. Sam glared at him, but smirked. and laughed too.

he reached and grab luke's arm and pulled him into a hug, their cheeks mushed together, before they fell over onto the floor. both laid looking at each other with large smiles. -

but a shadow was cast upon Luke, his eyes looked to an upside down linka. his eyes widen in realization, doom loom over head and he knew he just done fucked up.

the pre-teen white hair girl had her teeth clenched. her fists shaking with intense anger. Sam looked at linka and sat up his brow raised, he scratched his goat-tee.

"oh hey link-"

"SHUT UP WHORE!"

Sam was taken back by her sudden out burst. luke stood up only to be pushed back onto the ground. the seething rage from the girl would not be cooled down. for she was out for blood. Sam crouch over to pick luke up. he heard a hiss, and before sam knew it, she tackled him onto the ground pulling his hair rather roughly and knee'd his chin.

"slut! homewrecker! fucking queer ass bitch boy!"

Luke flinched, and the people around the room just stared at the display. Loki and loni rushed to try to pull the raging girl off sam. but she turned and bit Loki's hand. seeing this loni decided not to fuck with her.

Sam however managed to push her off, get up off his feet and backed away with his hands shielding himself. linka's face was like a savage wolf. her teeth and gums bared. her body twitched. luke got up and tried to reason with her-

"dudette...calm down, we were just-"

he said calm down. mistake number 1. never tell a girl to calm down. for when he said those words, her head turned slowly, then her eyes. and that's when he knew he was dead.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN?! YOU PROMISE ME WE WERE GOING ON THIS SCAVENGER HUNT!"

She pointed at Sam.

"but you chose that blonde fag-hippy!"

"linka marie loud!"

Rita said with shock and disgust for her homo-bigotry. the white hair girl turned and snarled. snapping her teeth together!

"Shut up, Mom! this doesn't concern you!"

Luke looked around. he wanted to run. he needed to escape-

"LOOK AT ME WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

His head snapped and looked at her. he trembled. her blue eyes ... beautiful once...but now they were cold, and unforgiving. she stepped forward, he stepped back. his heart 'raced' and he begin to sweat.

"you lied to me, you broke your promise...and for what? to be with a boy?!"

she grip his shirt and shook him hard.

"DID SAM GIVE YOU A BABY?! WAS IT SAM THAT MADE LOVE TO YOU THAT RAINY NIGHT WHEN YOU THOUGHT HE WOULD REJECT YOU AFTER THAT STUPID LOVE LETTER!?"

Luke was tearing up. now everyone knew. everyone knew their relationship. he open his mouth only to be smacked across the face. that's when she broke down in tears. letting him go she turned and sobbed in her hands. everyone watched in utter shock. Sam was staring at him.

"wait..you two have a baby?"

linka stopped. her hands dropped. her right nostril sniffed loudly, making her look like a bunny for a moment. her eyes narrowed into slits.

"that's right... we had a baby...something YOU can't provide!"

clydia spoke up-

"actually with science-"

linka turned her head.

"SHUT UP YOU NAPPY HAIR STALKER!"

The room gasped. clydia's eyes widen, she turned and cried and ran out of the room like a bitch. linka turn her attention to sam, she walked towards him.

"our baby came the natural way, you son of a bitch, not from a test tube."

she pulled out brass knuckles and slipped them on. Sam turn to run but like agile cat she pounced and got in his way. and with one swift move the knuckles hit directly at his family jewels. that's when loki,loni finally grab her and restrained her. sam fell on his knees then on the ground. gasping for air. boy was gonna piss blood tonight.

"let go! traitors! you encouraged him to cheat on me!"

loki grunted.

"c'mon, linka...you two haven't been getting along since-"

"linka, you do realize they're not going to last, right?"

the whole room turned to levi who had a baby carrier with the new born, that was the son of linka and luke. luke blinked, as levi walked over, loki and loni slowly let her go. her rage shut down and reached and took the baby out of his carrier.

"For one, they had nothing in common, and while some say you don't need anything in common, the fact of the matter is my dear sister, that our home wrecking man whore, sam wasn't very faithful either."

loki interrupted.

"wait, sam and luke never even dated, i mean, after the love letter he knew luke was the one, so what are you really getting at levi?"

the brain cleared his throat and turned his head over his shoulder.

"chunka, if you please."

chunka, AKA christy monk stood, she wore her chest, over a white shirt, her lips painted in dark red, her bangs come to the side, while her left was shaven. tight blue jeans and steel toe boots. levi turned to luke and said-

"my dear luke, while you fell in love with sam, after the confession, i'm afraid that at some point, sam was already bored with you...thus had been having relations with chunka."

luke's face fell and turned white. he looked at his best friend, then at his crush. linka looked on with no care, she refuse to give him pity. she watched as his heart was torn. then rage. she knew then that luke being angry was the worse thing anyone could ever face.

she watched as he turned and as sam sat up, luke gave sam a kick in the throat- he started coughing violently. linka smirked. at least sam now got what he deserved, chunka, left before he could feel luke's wrath. the room just gawked at the scene. linka walked over and grab his wrist. and walked out of the building. the people looked on at sam.

"man... a scumbag"

one said.

"shit, i'm glad my grandchildren are dating, i rather luke be with linka than this piece of shit."

pop pop said.

"LET'S HANG HIM!"

A old lady cried out (who was boy lynn) the crowd shouted and someone grab some rope. they surrounded sam their hands grabbing his legs, shirt and dragged him out of the building and into the street.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

the car ride home was quiet.

linka held her baby. her eyes narrowed.

"i'm glad sam cheated on you."

luke spoke up-

"but we weren't even to-"

"shut up!"

she turned, he looked away.

" you made love to me 4 weeks after when you felt he didn't love you. and guess what?"

she sneered.

"he was cheating on you before you could become an actual thing."

luke frown, and lowered his head.

"i'm sorry.."

linka hissed.

"not good enough! you have alot to make up for, for me and your son Lambert."

he nodded.

"i know..."

linka huffed and looked away.

"you dating a boy is insulting you know, as it is, women have to compete with gay men."

she snorted.

"you do know making a boy is harder to make than girls?"

she turned her head.

"frankly i think it was luck that mom had so many boys."

luke sighed.

"the point is... you hurt me. you insulted me, you told me i'm not good enough"

linka laid down the guilt trip. but it was true. he was telling her something.

"...if you don't love me, than maybe i should go out with Rodney" (genderbend rocker qt)

luke turned his head.

"but aren't we sharing y-"

"he would never cheat on me, he left Gloria for me, you know. he wanted to be with us."

she cut him off and turned away from him.

"imagine how disappointed he was with you..."

luke sighed and rubbed his face.

"look... i fucked up...but i promis-"

"don't make promises you can't keep!"

he reached and stroke her cheek.

"look... i promise i won't lead a stray baby, i won't hurt you again"

she gazed at him.

"...you cheat on me again, and we're done."

he sighed.

"hey..wait...why can't sam and i shar-"

she hissed at him like a feral cat.

"i'm not letting that fag touch my almighty uterus, luke! this baby maker belongs to you... and rodney."

she huffed and held her new born close. luke nodded... no sense in arguing.

"...doesn't feel good to be betrayed, does it?"

"...no."

"let that be a lesson to you."

luke sighed and slumped and lean against the seat. linka side glanced at him. her lips tighten to a pout. she rolled her eyes and scoot closer, hissing the side of his mouth and laying her head on his shoulder. he hesitated and wrap an arms around her shoulder. their son squirm and yawned.

"...oh, and luke?"

"yeah?"

"i'll cut your dick and put in a blender if you ever cheat on me again"

luke sighed.

"duly noted."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

END


End file.
